Communication systems frequently transport large amounts of data between end user devices. The data is often transmitted in serial format, i.e., as a series of bits, and converted to parallel format after receipt. Communications standards have been established for conveying data within communication systems. In general, a communications standard is a formal set of rules and conventions that govern how each end user device exchanges information within the communication system and between communication systems.
One well known communications standard is known as the “Synchronous Optical NETwork” or “SONET” standard. The SONET standard is described, for example, in the “SONET Telecommunications Standard Primer” published by Tektronix, Inc. in 2001 as document No. 2RW-11407-2 and incorporated herein by reference. As of this writing, this document is also available at the Tektronix web site at the following internet address: http://www.tek.com/Measurement/App_Notes/SONET/2RW—11407—2.pdf.
SONET has many advantages as a communications standard, as it provides powerful networking capabilities. Therefore, it is desirable to provide structures and methods of facilitating data communications conforming to this standard. It is further desirable to provide structures and methods of facilitating data communications conforming to other communications standards that now or in the future prove to be useful in data communication systems.